Dos palabras
by Jaden Ayala
Summary: Solo dos palabras pueden crear un mundo...o destruirlo.. no me hagan mucho bullyng :c es mi primer fic. Los caps mas cortos jamás creados :P
1. 1

Cap. 1

-Lucy Quinn Fabray abre maldita puerta en este instante!

-Rachel, por amor de Dios baja la voz. Estoy tratando de pensar.

-pensar mi tracero.- Esperar respuesta Rachel tomó la Master key y abrió la puerta.- Bien, ahora mismo me explicas ¡¿ QUE CARAJOS TE ESTA PASANDO?!

-Rach, calmante, no grites, no está pasando nada.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿por que ya casi ni me hablas? ¿Por que nunca "estás" en casa? Vas del trabajo a la oficina, de la oficina al trabajo, ¡estoy a un pelo de quemar esta maldita habitación!- dio rienda suelta a su verborrea.- No me sorprendería que me estuvieras engañando!

Quinn no sabía que decir, simplemente permaneció callada,pues si conocía a su esposa (y valla {me vale madres que no sea así como se escribe! Es mi fic XD} que lo hacía) no se avecinaba nada bueno.

-Seguro que me eres infiel, igual de zorra que en la secundaria, debí haberlo esperado, ¿si se lo hiciste a Finn por que no a m...

Quinn no pudo soportarlo más, demasiados golpes bajos, demasiadas lanzas al corazón, callo a Rachel de una bofetada quéw obviamente, dejaría marcas.

-¿Quieres saber que pasa fuera de tu maldita mente? - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿quieres shaber lo que pasa enrealidad? Bien.

La cara de Rachel era un poema, la culpa la invadió al darse cuenta de las cosas que dijo y lo bajó que había caído.

-No, no te estoy siendo infiel Rachel, si, si te quiero Rachel.

Quinn se acercó lentamente a su escritorio y de entre el desorden de folios y papeles escogió uno, y se lo "dio" a Rachel, para acto seguido salir dando un portazo.

Lentamente y con algo de temor Rachel abrió el folder, leyó todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus ojos se nublaron.

Las ultimas palabras fueron el golpe de gracia, no pudo más.

Ríos de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Dos palabras...dos simples palabras.

-"Cáncer...Terminal..."

Oh Dios mio…mi primera historia en FF :3

Soy tan feliz…tan feliz….que podria matar :)


	2. 2

Lágrimas caían por su rostro, deslizándose de forma rauda, dejando caminos de sal allí donde tocaban.  
-No...No puede...no puede... ser verdad...  
Esas 2 horribles palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en su corazón y en su mente. 2 malditas palabras que le mostraron lo siega que estaba por simple capricho; su mente vagaba a través del pasillo de sus recuerdos, mirando detrás de cada puerta un recuerdo que ha dejado marcas invisibles, que nunca podrían ser borradas.  
Sentía desfallecer, como si su estrella* hubiese desaparecido en la inmensidad del cielo, dejándola a la deriva en un mar de miedos y angustias.  
Sus piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer lentamente, a la ves que se apoyaba de escritorio.  
-No.-Quinn, su Quinn estaba sufriendo, y ella no hizo nada mas que acrecentar el peso que cargaba.-¡No!  
Seco sus lágrimas mientras se levantaba con decisión, salió de esa oficina y corrió, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pues sabía que una Quinn lastimada es tan peligrosa como una fiera erida, pero más para sí misma que para los demás.

Varias horas más tarde, Rachel había recorrido casi tomarlas calles que conocía, pero nada.  
Dieron las 3 de la mañana y Quinn no daba señales de vida...  
-¡¿ Donde carajos Estás Lucy Quinn Fabray?! Como te encuentre...  
Trató de pensar algún lugar donde Quinn pudiera estar, alguno donde No aya visto antes.  
-Podría ser que...-Arrancó el auto y condujo entre la penumbra y la quietud de la madrugada, sin parar hasta legar a un enorme parque ó, más bien, un pequeño bosque.  
-Aquí fue...donde lo mejor de mi vida comenzó...  
Se adentró en el parque¡ rogando por ella esté allí.

 **Hola mis pequeños diablillos!**  
 **Pues bien, e decidido hacer de esto una serie...no muy larga perro tampoco corta (una amenaza de alguien con un Nokia es muy convincente XD) y pues... Pos eso.**  
 **¿Que le pasará a Quinn?**  
 **¿Rachel la encontrará?**  
 **¿Podrán pasar por sobre esto?**  
 **¿Éstas leyendo como presentador de tv?**  
 **Todos esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Dos palabras.**

 **XD aveces me pasó de pendeja!**


	3. 3

Cap 3

Rachel caminó lentamente por el parque, cada paso que daba era un recuerdo y se dejó guiar por ellos hasta llegar a un hermosos estanque.  
A una orilla una mata de pelo rubio se podía ver gracias a la Luna.  
-¿Quinn?  
Sé acercó lentamente a la figura, estaba en posición fetal y pequeños sollozos podían escucharse.  
-¿Quinn?  
-Dejame Rachel.  
Una imagen hermosa, pero desgarradora.  
-No.

-Quinn ¿ por que no me lo dijiste?  
Quinn oculto la cabeza en sus rodilla (ex-animadora super elástica XD)  
-Por qué no...no quería que te preocuparas.  
-Joder. - Rachel corrió y abrazo a Quinn fuertemente ,como si fuese a desaparecer.  
-Cómo me vuelvas a hacer eso te dejó sin tocino Lucy Quinn Fabray!  
\- ¡Noo! ¡Mi tocino no!  
-vamos, tenemos que ir a casa.- dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba. Caminó unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo al no escuchar a Quinn.- ¿no vienes?  
-Me vas a quitar mi tocino?  
-Aish! No Quinn, no te quítare tu tocino.  
Sin más Quinn se levantó de los llervajos y camino hacia Rachel.

 **Hola mis pequeños** **diablillos!**  
 **Pues bien como abran notado no tengo ni una pisca de inspiración :c**  
 **Mis únicas 2 neuronas no se conectan y pos...pos no se que hacer.**  
 **Así que dejo esté pedacito de relleno (siente envidia naruto!) y...**  
 **Larga vida al tocino!**

 **Posdata:se que está bien pinche corto...pero la casa de mi Mama no es precisamente mi lugar ideal :P**


	4. el verdadero cap 3 :3

**Cap 3 real**

 **Aja yeah! 2015! ¡Desde mi escuela! Nuevo capítulo de esto os los aseguro! Aja! Si si si!**  
 **-¡Controlate coño! *le da una bofetada***  
 **\- (TT^TT) ya,ya no me pegued!**  
 **-Es que te pasas de pendeja!**  
 **-(TT^TT)**  
 ***Carraspea***  
 **-Bien, como abras** **visto este es el verdadero cap 3, pues el anterior no califica como cap :P y yo tomaré el control de la história para que la idiota está no lo arruine.**  
 **Sin más comencemos.**

Rachel caminaba lentamente y en silencio entre los frondosos árboles del parque, apenas pensaba en que eestaba haciendo, sólo se dejaba llevar y seguía un camino invisible trazado en su mente.

Enrealidad, habian pasado años desde la ultima vez que piso ese parque, tantos que los nuebos arboles y viejos caminos se confundian.

caminó durante varios minutos hasta llegar a un hermoso lago, curiosamente oculto por los altos robles que lo rodeaban.

alli, sentada sobre una roca y alumbrada por un haz de luz que le daba a su pelo rubio un curioso brillo de platino.

se hacerco lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningun sonido, pero las ramas y hojas secas del suelo la traicionaron.

Quinn levanto la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar el crujido, camisnos de lagrimas secas surcaban su rostro y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar parecian cansados.

volbio la cara al lago, como ignorando la precensia de Rachel.

Rachel caminó y se sento junto a ella, solo observando el lago, recondando...y sientiendo.

-Quinn...

no hubo respuesta, solo un pequeño mobiemiento le indico que estaba escuchando.

-Quinn...queria...queria decirte que...que lo siento.

Quinn apenas se mobio, sus hombros se sacudian por lo que Rachel supo que estaba llorando.

-se que he sido una idiota, que no he prestado atencion a nada mas que lo que yo queria ver para así porder quejarme, y así poder desquitarme contigo, se que no he sido la mejor esposa, de hecho e sido la peor, no me fije en tu estado en tu cansancio soy lo peor y no te meresco. -Rachel dio rienda suelta a su berborrea.- No te meresco como amiga mucho menos como esposa!y si pudiera estar en tu posisicion lo aria, lamento mucho lo lamento lo lament..

-Rachel...- Quinn levantó su cabeza y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.-callate.

Rachel la miro sin comprender.

-pero...yo s...-Quinn la callo con un beso, un beso tierno y lento donde dijo todo aquello que no podia decir con palabras.- wow.

-Rachel...callata.

Quinn sorió y se levanto de la piedra y comenzó a caminar lejos del lago, al ver que Rachel no la seguia giró sobre si misma y la miró.

-no vienes?

Rachel no esperó mas y salio corriendo detras de su chica, aún un poquito atontada por el beso.


	5. 4

Tobias

Quinn se detuvo frente al auto y esperó a que Rachel llegara, mientras se dictaba a simplemente recordar.  
Recordó el momento en que supo que tenía cáncer...enrealidad le quedaba muy poco tiempo...pero no le diria eso a Rachel.

-Aquí estoy Quinn!  
-Rach ¿quieres jugar un juego?  
-Emm...¿claro?  
\- Bien, el juego es así: durante una semana actuaremos como si fuera nuestra primera semana de novias ¿te acuerdas?  
-Claro que me acuerdo! -Dijo riendo.- estabas nerviosa por todo.  
Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió.  
-Emmm si...un poquito...pero como sea, luego yo me voy a ir por una semana, tienes que pasar una semana sin llamadas ni mensajes ¿crees que serías capaz?  
-Por supuesto.  
Bien.- Quinn beso a Rachel de la nada, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.- que comience el juego.  
Con una sonrisa altiva y victoriosa Quinn entró al auto dejando a Rachel medio boba...otra vez.

""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/

 _ **Hola de nuevo mis pequeños diablillos :D**_  
 _ **Mino está aqui otra vez (Jaden está de vacaciones) trayendoles otra entre de esta piltrafa de libro :P**_  
 _ **Listo lo dije ahora baje el Nokia!**_  
 _ **-¡No hasta que se casen!**_  
 _ **Pero ya están casadas!**_  
 _ **-Pues... Pues... Hasta que cures a Quinn.**_  
 _ **Hay por el Angel ¿que hice para merecer esto?**_  
 _ **Bueno, mientras trato de esta educada joven beje el arma..ustedes vallan a leer algo por ahí ;)**_

 _ **Psdt: se que son bien cortos pero queda muy poco y quiero alargarlo lo más posible :P**_


	6. 5

Así comenzó su semana, Rachel no podía pedir más, había vuelto la Quinn amable, la romántica, la que le regalaba violetas y lirios solo...sólo por que si.

Debía admitirlo, era de los mejores días que jamás había vivido. A pesar del jodido mal presentimiento que tenía.

-¿Rach?

-...- Rachel se quedó pasmada mirándola, pues no todo es perfecto.

Quinn estaba cada día más pálida, más delgada y más débil.

Hacia lo posible por ocultarlo, trataba de está feliz siempre, ocultando su dolor tras sonrisas y sus lágrimas tras miradas dulces.

Rachel casi había olvidado la desdicha de Quinn, casi lo hace, pero todas las mañanas es capaz de observar que a Quinn se le hace cada vez más difícil levantarse.

Le preocupaba, mucho, pero cada vez que preguntaba ella respondía lo mismo.

-"estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Por su lado Quinn sabía que le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo.  
Rogaba perder soportar todo lo que le deparara su situación, pero el dolor era cada vez peor, cada paso se sentía como un clavo ardiente enterrandose en su piel.

Ponía todo su esfuerzo en no mostrar el dolor, realmente lo hacía, pero por momentos un pequeño quejido se escapaba, una diminuta exclamación, suficiente para que su esposa la mirara con el sueño fruncido y preocupación.

Al final de la semana, que terminó demasiado pronto para el gusto de ambas, Quinn se fue a casa de sus padres...ellos ya sabían la situación, así que la reciebieron entre abrazos y miradas besos.

Es cierto la ignorancia hace la felicidad, pues el dolor que les provocó saber lo que deparará el futuro, lo que le pasaría a su pequeña princesa era simplemente insoportable.

A pesar de todo no dijeron una palabra, no frente a Quinn.


	7. 6

Días han pasado desde la última vez que Rachel vio a Quinn.

Días en los que se ha sentido vacía, como si algo le hubiera sido arrebatado, arrancando salvajemente de si.

Y realmente así era.

La salud de Quinn había empeorado exponencialmente, ya no podía caminar por si misma, se la pasaba en cama leyendo o viendo fotos que había tomado.

Ya no tenía que fingir estar bien, dormía 13 horas diarias y en las que pasaba despierta el dolor era insoportable.

Su piel había palidecido hasta el punto de verse falsa.

Sus delirios aumentaban y las fiebres iván y venían. El precio a pagar por un pecado no cometido.

Pasó a ser totalmente dependiente de sus padres. No tomaba medicación, ni asistía al doctor, solo dejaba pasar el tiempo

El sábado llegó y Rachel no pudo resistir más, tomó su auto y fue rumbo a la casa de sus suegros..o bueno, suegra, pues Russell Fabray estaba quien sabe donde desde hace años.

Rach llegó y bajo del auto tan rápidamente, que era seguro el echo de que rompió varios récords en el proceso.

Tocó la puerta y esperó impaciente, pero nadie abrió..

No dio para más, con la llave que estaba debajo de una planta de bambú al costado de la puerta abrió.

-¿Hola?

Nada. No hay respuesta.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta la habitación de Quinn.  
Se detuvo en frente, simplemente...observando.

Tocó la puerta lentamente, una voz seca y cansada que no supo reconocer le respondió.  
-...pa..pase..

Ella entró, con miedo a lo que podría encontrarse, pero aún así entró.

¿Alguna vez han hecho algo de lo cual se arrepienten instantáneamente? Pues a Rachel le acaba de pasar.

Ver a Quinn acostada en una cama, con lo ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido en señal de evidente dolor.  
Con ojeras marcadas y bolsas bajo los ojos...pero sobre todo, con tubos de oxígeno y suero en su cuerpo.

-¿Quinn?..

-Sabía...sabía que vendrías...-sonrió levemente.

-¿Q..Que te ha pasado?

-Pues... Hmm..no mucho.-Dijo.- pero realmente no me queda mucho tiempo...Rach...ven.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, camino los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cama y se arrodilló a un lado de Quinn.

-Dime...

-Rach...yo..yo se que me queda poco tiempo, puedo sentirlo...por eso quiero...quiero decirte, que te amo...que amo todo de ti y que siempre lo haré.

Rachel no pudo retener más tiempo las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por su rostro.

-Rach, amor, no llores si. -Quinn tomó su mano y la apretó levemente.- quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa.

Rachel huso un gran esfuerzo, logró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.  
Quinn suspiro pesadamente y miro a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo.-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su mano perdió fuerza y se deslizó lentamente, su pecho dejó de moverse...Rachel sabía lo que esto significaba...y no pudo mas.

Lágrimas cayeron mientras ellas gritaba, sollozaba y sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedacitos, mil astillas filosas que se clavaban en su pecho...

Quinn, el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre.

/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/  
Hola mis pequeños diablillos :c vengo a decirles que sólo queda una cap...y luego todo se acaba :P espere que les esté gustanto .


	8. 7

Rachel permaneció al lado del cuerpo de Quinn por horas, largas horas hasta que su suegra llegó y la vio.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

Sabía que pasaría, sabía que sería pronto, pero no esperaba que sucediera hoy, no ahora.

Se sentó junto a Rachel y lloraron en silencio, mirando a la persona que más amaban tendida en una cama.

Al día siguiente lograron conseguír fuerza suficiente para levantarse y llamar a una funeraria.

A pesar de que la casa estaba básicamente en medio de la nada lograron llegar un par de días después para preparar todo para el entierro.

En todo ese tiempo, nadie se había atrevido siquiera a pisar esa habitación.

Los preparativos para el entierro fueron dolorosos, el descenso del ataúd aún mas.

Todos sus compañeros, sus amigos y familiares estaban alli.

Santana fue con Brittany, pero al momento de lanzar la primera pala de tierra se lanzó a llorar, trató de quitarle la pala a Puck, Brittany la sostuvo fuertemente, y se la llevo para que no viera más.

Noah tampoco estaba bien, nadie lo estaba.

Beth estaba allí, en brazos de Shelby, mirando en silencio, sin comprender que estaba pasando, ni dónde estaba su mamá.

Al final de la ceremonia todos comenzaron a irse, se despidieron, se dieron abrazos y trataron de no expresar toda la tristeza que sentían.

Rachel se quedó hasta mucho más tarde, por suerte tenía el auto.

Llegó a la casa y se encerró en el estudio de Quinn.

Cada maldita cosa le recordaba a ella.

Él desorden de los papeles, el olor de su perfume impregnado en los muebles, el orden casi exagerado de los libros, las fotos del escritorio.

Todo le recordaba a ella.

Y eso fue demasiado.

Se sentó en el escritorio de Quinn, tomó una pluma y un papel y comenzó a escribir.

Escribió hasta que las lagrimas nublaron su vista, hasta que sus manos temblaban y no podían sostener la pluma.

Terminó la carta, la puso en uno de los muchos sobres que estaban regados por la oficina, luego se sentó nuevamente en la silla del escritorio, tomó la Colt que Quinn guardaba en el fondo del ultimo cajón de este.

se quedo mirándola por un momento, contemplando su decisión a través de las lagrimas.

Puso la pistola en su sien, mientras cantaba en voz baja canciones que a Quinn le encantaban, las que le cantaba cuando ella estaba muy estresada, cuando perdieron a su bebe, las que les cantaba cuando Quinn se rompía, esperando que le ayudaran a ella también.

-Esperame, amor...

BANG!


End file.
